


I'll cut my hair (to make you stare)

by straytiny_n_ctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Character, Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Selectively Mute Character, Trans Character, Unspecified Setting, this is shit but enjoy nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytiny_n_ctzen/pseuds/straytiny_n_ctzen
Summary: They oozed comfort because of their new haircut and Jaemin loved it, loved that Renjun could now love themself, too.





	I'll cut my hair (to make you stare)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago, originally without names but then I thought Jaemin and Renjun would somwhat fit so here we are. And yes, I am aware they are still very OOC but to be very honest I don't care.  
> All of this came forth from when I first had my hair cut short and the feeling it brought me.  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Title is from This Is Home by Cavetown

Jaemin sat spread out on the ratty couch, nervously playing with the sleeves of his oversized sweater, anticipating his cuddlefriend's return.

The clock echoed throughout the small apartment, tick by tick resonating in his skull. He thought he was going to go crazy if he had to wait much longer.

"Min?" Jaemin perked up as the echoing tick dissipated.

The front door clicked shut and soon after, Renjun appeared in the doorway to the living room, shoes off but coat still on.

Their eyes were shining, and a huge grin was trying to break free onto their face.

"And? What do you think?"

The younger got up and padded across the room on his fluffy socks. He stopped in front of them and flexed his fingers halfway before reaching up completely to touch their hair.

Gone were the long locks of brown. A short, fresh cut now complemented their face and Jaemin couldn't help the fondness blossoming in his chest at their happiness. They oozed comfort because of their new haircut and Jaemin loved it, loved that Renjun could now love themself, too.

He carefully ran his fingers through their hair, unconsciously smiling softly.

He cupped their head between his hands and bumped their foreheads together, then slowly he moved his fingers so that both pointer fingers were poking their cheeks, and pulled away as he stroked their cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Thank you." Renjun proceeded to stroke Jaemin’s cheekbones as well. "Do you want to cuddle?"

Jaemin nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll hang up my coat then. If you want you can sit on the couch, I'll be right there."

He bounced over to the couch and Renjun followed soon after to take him in their lap.

Jaemin kept running his fingers through their hair when they were seated. He was extremely proud of them to have finally done this. Happiness looked so good on them.

He hugged Renjun close.

"Injunnie’s handsome."

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://straytiny-n-ctzen.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/straytinynctzen) and don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
